


Dreaming Little Dreams

by melissa_jones12991



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: "May you fall sleep in the arms of a dream, so beautiful, you'll wake up crying" - Michael FaudetHey everyone! So this is going to be a multi ficlet. It doesn't really follow a specific timeline or plot. Just like little one offs. The main theme, though, will be dreams, and then the aftermath of the dreams. Most of them will be Avalance, but I also plan on doing other ships as well. I will add them whenever I post the chapters with them though.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 – Dream a Little Dream of Me

 Title Credit to Ella Fitzgerald; song: Dream A Little Dream Of Me

_As Ava Sharpe breathed in the crisp autumn air, she closed her blue eyes and relished the calm that settled around her. It had been years since the defeat of Mallus and the Darhks. The threats that had appeared later paled in comparison to them. The Legends, with the help of a few Time Bureau agents (Ava included of course), were able to defeat them without so much of an issue. Now, all these years later, Ava was content to sit on the front porch of her home and watch the sun set._

_Ava smiled warmly as she heard a playful scream come from inside of her two-story home that sat just on the outskirts of Star City. It was a cozy home in a quiet part of town, which Ava knew she could benefit from. Ava stood up from the wooden swing that hung from the awning and stretched her muscles before making her way through the front door._

_As soon as the door swung open, Ava was almost knocked over by a little body running into her legs. “Mommy, mommy! Save me! Nate’s trying to get me!” The tiny voice exclaimed as they tried to climb Ava’s legs._

_Ava laughed and picked up the child before planting a kiss on their cheek. “Oh Maisie, my little munchkin, what am I going to do with you and your brother?” Ava teased as she poked the tiny blondes stomach, which caused her to burst into giggles. Ava’s smile grew as she swept the blonde curls from Maisie’s face and tucked them behind her ear. Freckles adorned the small child’s face and her eyes were a bright blue; a stark contrast in comparison to her twin brother Nathan, who had messy dirty blonde hair and dark blue, almost green, eyes._

_Maisie snuggled against Ava’s neck and let out a heavy sigh. “I wanna watch a movie with you, mommy.”_

_Ava smiled and kissed her daughter’s head. “We’ll watch a movie all together. How does that sound?” As soon as she was about to set Maisie back down on the floor, Nate came running into the living room with flour on his face and all over his tiny body. Ava let out a playful gasp and bent down to his level. “Please tell me you were not attempting to cook again.”_

_Nate quickly shook his head, which sent flour everywhere, before he ran off towards the kitchen. Ava narrowed her eyes before she grabbed Maisie’s hand. The pair walked into the kitchen to find Nate sat at the table, and his other parent at the sink with their back turned towards Ava._

_Ava smirked as she creeped up behind her partner. “You care to explain how our son got flour all in his hair, Mrs. Lance?”_

_Sara smirked before she turned around and gave Ava a shit-eating grin. “If you’re implying I had anything to do with it, then I plead the fifth.”_

_Ava let out a hmm before tilting her head to the side. “Our daughter wants to watch a movie with us. But,” Ava dragged the word before she scooped flour in her hand and flung it at Sara. “It appears that we have a mess to clean up.”_

_Sara gasped at her wife before she decided to grab the whole bag of flour and dump it onto Ava’s head. “Yes, babe it appears that we do.”_

 

“And then that’s when I woke up.” Ava explained to Zari with her hands clasped in her lap. She was rather embarrassed to admit to anyone, let alone Zari, that she had a dream about the Waveriders Captain. Though, her and Zari had become close friends in the time Ava has spent aboard the ship, helping with missions and just hanging out with the crew. But divulging something so private and personal was new to Ava. However, the dream was just too vivid, and it left her feeling to light and happy not to tell someone. Her first instinct was to tell Sara, but that was out of the question. Ava knew that Sara would give her a knowing look and wouldn’t let Ava ever forget dreaming about her. Not only dreaming about her, but dreaming about a life with her.

Zari, however, sat in complete silence, the only noise coming from her mouth was the crunch of her Cheetos. After a few moments of Ava staring at her did she finally speak. “So… what about this dream was so terrible that you had to tell me?” Zari asked, seemingly confused.

Ava sighed heavily. “Okay, nothing about it was bad." She admitted. "It’s just… it left me with a lot of questions that I’m not sure how to answer, or even if I want to.”

“Like what?” Zari questioned around a Cheeto. She was surprised that Ava wanted to talk about one of her dreams that had the teams captain as the costar. Typically, Ava would just say that she had a dream about Sara, she would blush profusely, and then she would go on to insult Sara in as many ways as she could, though Zari knew that she no longer hated Sara. Honestly, Zari found it utterly amusing that Ava was catching feelings for Sara and was obviously either blind about it or she was being blatantly ignorant. Zari went with the latter.

With another sigh and a roll of her eyes, Ava shrugged her shoulders. “Like… God, Zari, I don’t know! Just… I’m feeling these weird feelings. And I… it felt real. Too real. And too good to be true. Obviously because it is. Because Sara and I could never happen. It would never work. She’s an idiot and she’s cocky and”

Zari cut her off before she could continue her rant about Sara, “And you love her.” Zari announced with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn’t even glance up at Ava, because she knew that her jaw had dropped and probably looked a bit like an idiot herself in that moment. Zari smirked to herself as she heard Ava start to try to come up with a response, but nothing coherent came of it.

This time it was Zari’s turn to sigh as she looked Ava in the eyes. “Look Ava, it’s clearly obvious that you do. Everyone else on this ship, besides Sara of course, can see that you love her. And she loves you too. I know that you guys are scared or whatever, and you both have your reasons. But… If you don’t do something about it, one day you’ll wake up in that home of yours and realize it’s too big; it’s too empty. And then you’ll think back to that amazing dream you had, and you’ll wish for it to be real. So, either you do something about it, or you don’t.” Zari stopped for a moment to let Ava process her words and so she could throw away the empty Cheeto bag. She was honestly surprised she had finished the whole bag on her own in such a short amount of time.

Zari licked the cheese off her lips before she continued, “Ava, I’m not saying you have to reveal your feelings to her today, okay?” Ava slightly nodded and Zari smiled. “All I’m saying is don’t wait too long. You and Sara… You two deserve happiness in your lives. And I really think you guys would be great together.”

Ava let out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding and nodded once more. She gave Zari a slight smile. “Thank you… For listening to my… weird dream, and for your advice.”

Zari shrugged it off. “That’s what I’m here for. Well that, and to be awesome.” Zari said with a smirk,

Ava shook her head. “I swear I think Sara is rubbing off on you a bit too much.” She stated as she stood up from the chair in middle of Zari’s room.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Zari replied as she opened another bag of Cheetos before offering Ava one, who politely declined. “More for me then.”  


	2. If This Is A Dream (Then I Don't Want To Know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I am so happy that you all seem to enjoy this so far! Again, I just want to remind you all that this is a multi-ficlet type deal. I hope that's okay with you all! Thank you all for the comments and kudos thus far! Without further ado, here is the second chapter. =)

Title Credit to Beyoncé: Dreaming

“ **It was so real**

**I hugged you and**

**You spun me in the air**

**I saw your face and**

**Touched your skin**

**And then you disappeared**

**And I woke up**

**Only to realize it was all just a dream**

**And that’s all it will ever be.” -s.k.**

_Sara breathed in the cool winter air of Star City and smiled up at the stars. It was Christmas Eve and the streets of her hometown were filled with Christmas decorations, and late-night shoppers, rushing to get forgotten gifts for family or friends. Standing a few feet from her was her mother and father; they were huddled close for warmth near the tall tree that Ollie had put up for the holidays in the middle of the square. It was nice; different. On the Waverider, they had a tree, of course, and decorations, but it was nothing like this. Nothing could quite compare to the chill air and all the wondrous smells that made you instantly think of Christmas._

_Sara turned and smiled brightly at the figure next to her. “I really am happy that you could be here, Laurel.”_

_Laurel smiled back at her, her cheeks a bit flushed from the cold air. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything, Sara. You know that. When you called mom and dad, telling them that you’d be home this year, I knew I had to come and see you.” Laurel pulled Sara close to her and hugged her tight._

_“I’m really glad that you did. Plus, if you wouldn’t have, you would’ve missed the live entertainment.” Sara smirked as she nodded across the street to where her team were singing, actually_ singing _Christmas Carols. Amaya and Zari were practically cheek to cheek, Nate and Ray had their arms linked and were rocking side to side, while Leo and Mick were lightly bobbing their heads side to side. Ava Sharpe, of all people, was there as well. She stood next to Amaya and Zari, but not close enough to invade their space. A smile adorned her face as her eyes met Sara’s across the street._

_A hitch caught in Sara’s throat as she squeezed Laurel’s hand. “Yeah, I’m really glad that you could be here.” Laurel just smiled back at her in response and held Sara closer to her._

_“Alright everyone!” Quentin called out. “We should all head back to our house now. It’s getting a bit nipply out here.”_

_“I think you mean nippy, dad.” Sara joked._

_Quentin rolled his eyes playfully. “I said what I said.” Was his only response as he turned away and led Dinah towards their car._

_The team were quick to follow, their rental was parked right behind Quentin’s. None of them weren’t too certain as to how to get to the Lance household and they didn’t want to get lost, so they thought it best to hurry to the car so they could follow._

_Sara smiled happily as she urged Laurel to come along, only Laurel wouldn’t move from her place. Sara titled her head to the side. “Laurel come on, we have to get home.” Laurel just smiled sadly at her. At last, the realization hit Sara like a sack of bricks, the weight hitting her right in the chest. “You… You can’t come, can you?” Sara managed to choke out._

_Laurel lightly shook her head. “No… I can’t. I was able to be here… for you; for a little while.”_

_Sara’s breath hitched in her throat again and tears filled her eyes. “So… this is goodbye then?”_

_Laurel smiled warmly at her before engulfing her in a hug. “Goodbye Sara.” She pulled away slowly and placed a kiss on the side of Sara’s head. Laurel let out a long sigh before ending with, “Merry Christmas, Sara. And happy birthday baby sister.”_

            Sara woke from her sleep with a start, tears pooling from her eyes, her chest heaving. Sara looked at the clock on her phone; 12:05 am, December 25th, 2018. Or at least, that’s the time that it was supposed to be back home. Here in the temporal zone, Sara guessed it didn’t matter much, but at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. Laurel was there. Laurel was in her dream and she had talked to her, hugged her, held her. Sara’s breath caught in her throat at a sudden realization; she hadn’t said goodbye. She hadn’t got the chance. She woke up too soon.

            Angry with herself, Sara threw the covers off herself and made her way towards the makeshift gym on the Waverider. She need to do something with the feelings that were swirling inside of her and the best thing she could think of to do was punch the shit out of someone, or rather something, seeing as how it wouldn’t be fair of her to go off on one of her crewmates.

            Once Sara entered the gym, she was slightly discouraged to see she wasn’t alone like she had hoped. Ava Sharpe, a regular now on the ship, was currently focused on the heavy bag in front of her. Sara sighed and debated on turning back and heading to her quarters when Ava called out to her.

            “You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Ava questioned, her back still towards Sara.

            Sara couldn’t be surprised that Ava knew she was there. They never could exactly sneak up on the other. Deciding that she’d rather not go back to bed, Sara made her way towards Ava. “I uh… I tried to sleep but… You know… bad dream.” Sara scrunched up her face. “Actually, no that’s not the right term. It wasn’t…” She was about to continue but she shook her head. “Nevermind. It’s not important.”

            Ava stopped her assault on the heavy bag and turned to look at Sara. She noticed that tear stains on Sara’s face and her heart clenched in her chest. “Hey.” Ava called out. Sara lifted her head to look at her properly. “You know that you can talk to me, right? About anything. No judgement.” Ava offered. God knows there’d been a few times where she had gotten drunk and had went to cry on Sara’s shoulder. She wanted Sara to know that she had someone there for her, too.

            Sara sniffed lightly as she made her way to sit on the bench. Ava wiped the back of her neck and followed her. Sara took in a deep breath, her body trembling slightly, something Ava noticed. Ava took the seat next to Sara and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. That was all it took for Sara to break. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she leaned against Ava. “I… Laurel… She… She was with me and… I hugged her… I held her… She was right there… and I… I didn’t get to say goodbye!”

            Ava held Sara close to her chest and rocked back and forth. She wasn’t for certain what Sara was talking about; was it some hallucination? Did she really see Laurel in some sort of alternate dimension? These were questions for another time, Ava decided as she ran her fingers through Sara’s hair to soothe her. “It’s okay. It’ll all be okay, Sara.” Ava repeated the mantra in Sara’s ear until she heard her breathing even out. Ava took in a steady breath as she looked down at noticed Sara had fallen asleep against her chest.

            Ava smiled sadly to herself and carefully picked Sara up. She quietly led them towards Sara’s quarters. When she reached it, she noticed that the door was closed and she cursed lightly. At the same time, Amaya’s door opened and Zari walked out. Her eyes met Ava’s and they went wide, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have. Ava gave her a small smile and nodded towards Sara’s door. Zari let out a light sigh and smiled back at Ava before silently making her way towards Sara’s door and opened it. Ava mouthed her thanks and moved into the room. She gently laid Sara down in her bed before she closed the door quietly. Ava kicked off her shoes before laying down next to Sara, who immediately curled into her.

            Ava held her close and rested her chin on top of Sara’s head. “Merry Christmas, Sara.” Ava surprised herself by placing a soft kiss on Sara’s head. “And happy birthday.” With that, Ava’s eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep with Sara wrapped in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, the dream Sara had is actually one that I really had a few years ago on Christmas Eve. I lost my sister Megan a year and two months before that dream happened. It was so real. I can still remember it like it actually happened. I woke up and I was so mad that it wasn’t real. I didn’t care that it was Christmas, I just wanted to go back to sleep and be with her. But I knew that was unrealistic. I never really told anyone else besides my younger sister Morgan, mostly because I know it would’ve made my parents very upset and sad and I didn’t want that for them. But anyways, yeah I just wanted to give some backstory on that.


	3. I Dream of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a best-friends-since-childhood AU

Ch.3 

_Sara rushed up the path of the large house and knocked loudly on the ornate wooden door. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for the door to open. Finally, it did and Sara had to fake a smile at the woman in front of her._

_“Hey, Kathryn. Can I talk to Ava?” Sara asked in a sickly-sweet voice. She despised Kathryn, who was Ava’s girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend. Something of the like. The woman cheated on Ava tons of times, made it seem like it was Ava’s own fault, yet Ava still took her back. Sara couldn’t understand why._

_Her beady brown eyes rolled and she stepped back inside the house, presumable to go and get Ava._

_Sara rolled her own eyes as she watched the brown-haired woman turn down the hallway. Once she was out of sight, Sara’s nervousness came right back. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure what she was doing here. She was almost ready to turn back until she heard Ava call her name._

_“Sara?”_

_Sara turned on her heel and caught Ava’s eye. They were a beautiful shade of blue in the sunlight. Sara’s heart sped up at the sight of her. She gave her an awkward smile. “Hey.”_

_Ava crossed her arms in response. “What are you doing here?”_

_Sara licked her lips and looped her fingers through her jeans. “Can you uh, step out and close the door?”_

_Ava raised a brow at her but complied with her request. “So?” Ava questioned, her arms folding once again._

_Sara wasn’t exactly sure why Ava was pissed at her, but she didn’t care too much at the moment. She just needed to come to verify some things she had heard from Zari. “So I uh… I heard that you were moving? To New York?”_

_Ava nodded slightly. “I am.”_

_“And you’re moving with her?” Sara asked, motioning towards the door that she knew Kathryn was no doubt leaning against._

_Ava sighed heavily. “Is that such a problem now? For some reason? She is my girlfriend, Sara.”_

_“She cheated on you!” Sara exclaimed, unable to continue to keep her emotions in check. “Ava she slept with my sister! While you were at work I might add!”_

_“Your sister is the one that came onto her!” Ava argued back and stepped into Sara’s space._

_Sara sighed heavily and took a step back. “Ava please. Don’t do this.”_

_“Don’t do what, Sara?! Leave? Make a fresh start with Kathryn somewhere else?”_

_“Like she won’t cheat on you somewhere else with someone else?” Sara seethed. She flinched as Ava slapped her across her face. Her eyes stung with tears as they met Ava’s._

_“Get out.” Ava sneered as she headed back for the door._

_“Ava please.” Sara tried again. “I didn’t cheat on you. I didn’t sleep with her. Please… Please don’t leave me.”_

_Ava’s head fell but she kept her back to Sara. “Goodbye, Sara.”_

_Sara choked back a sob before she called out, “I love you, Ava!”_

_The door slammed on her confession and she fell to her knees on Ava’s front porch. The same front porch where her and Ava shared their first kiss many years ago. They’d been best friends for years. And all because of a stupid mistake her sister made, she was losing her best friend. Sara took a few minutes to regain her composure before she stood up on shaky legs and walked towards her car. She chanced one last look towards the house, hoping that Ava would be looking out of the window, but she had no such luck. Ava was out of her life._

Sara lurched forward in her queen bed with sweat dripping from her forehead and her heart hammering in her chest. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and noticed that it was 7:30 in the morning. With a quick glance at her phone to check any missed messages, she jumped out of her bed and threw on her jogging pants.

She had to see Ava. She couldn’t waste any more time. She couldn’t take a chance that her dream, that _awful_ dream, would come true. She pulled on her shoes and rushed out of her apartment door with her car keys in hand. She was in such a rush she almost knocked Zari down.

“Whoa! Where’s the fire roomie?” Zari asked in an amused tone.

“I’m sorry. I just have to see Ava.” Sara explained as she brushed past Zari.

“For God’s sake don’t speed. Your dad may be a cop but he can only get you out of so many speeding tickets!” Zari called down to her, but she was already halfway out the door. Zari shook her head as she reached their apartment door then cursed to herself. She left her keys inside the apartment. With a quick jiggle of the doorknob, she confirmed that she was locked out. “Welp! Guess I should visit Amaya.”

…

Just like in her dream, Sara rushed up the stairs leading to the front door of Ava’s home. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but something stopped her. What if things ended badly? What if things ended like they did in her dream? She was almost afraid to chance it. But she had to see Ava. Her mind made up, she lifted her hand again and knocked lightly on the door.

Thankfully, it was not Kathryn that answered the door, but Ava herself. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Sara. “Sara? What are you doing here?” Ava questioned as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Sara let out the breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. “Hi. I uh… I had to see you.”

Ava titled her head at her in question. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Are you moving? To New York? With Kathryn?”

Ava’s eyebrows rose in shock. “I… we talked about it. How did… How did you know?” Ava questioned as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Sara shook her head and looked at the ground. “Heard it from a friend. I…” Sara swallowed the lump in her throat before catching Ava’s eyes. “Please… Please don’t leave me Ava.”

Ava’s eyes immediately turned sad. “Sara,”

“No let me… I need you, okay? And I understand that you’re hurt and you’re pissed at the world and you just want to hold onto something that is real but…” Sara stopped momentarily to get her words in order. “But she doesn’t deserve you.” Ava started to retort but Sara stopped her with her hand. “I know, I know you love her and you think that maybe for some reason you deserve to be cheated on but you don’t. You deserve someone who will love you and appreciate you and never make you think you don’t deserve to be truly loved by them.”

Sara stepped closer to Ava and grabbed her hand. “I didn’t cheat on you Ava. And I didn’t sleep with your girlfriend. I would never, ever betray your trust like that. You’re my best friend. I hate that Laurel did this to you, to us. Her and Kathryn caused a rift between us that was never there before and I hate it. Because now I’m at risk of losing you. And I can’t… I can’t bear to think of my life without you Ava. We’ve been best friends since we were teenagers. And I…” Sara stopped again, feeling the words caught in her throat. These words could ruin everything, or they could change everything for the better but she would never know until she said them. So, she mustered up the courage to do just that. “I love you, Ava.”

Ava’s lips parted in shock, and she started to say something but Sara stopped her once again.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same but I just needed you to know that someone does love you; someone truly loves you. I would do anything in the world for you. And I just… I can accept if you don’t feel the same about me… But I cannot accept you leaving. So please… Please don’t leave.”

Ava stood motionless for a second before she stepped into Sara’s space and kissed her softly on her lips. Sara immediately reacted to the kiss. It was soft and brief but it was enough. Ava gave Sara a lopsided smile before replying, “I wasn’t going to go with her.”

Sara’s eyes widened. “What?”

Ava shook her head. “I told her I didn’t want to go to New York. I told her that there was no way I could leave you. She was pissed but,” Ava shrugged her shoulders, “She’ll get over it, right?”

Sara smiled and pulled Ava into a tight hug. She was happy that she made the decision to come see Ava despite her initial fears. She should’ve learned by now that her dreams were fueled by her deepest fears. And her biggest fear was losing Ava forever. But she knew, at least for now, that Ava wasn’t going anywhere and didn’t plan to anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So please be sure to let me know what you think! Either with kudos or comments. I do have a few chapters already set up so if see that you all enjoy it, I'll post more. Please R&R and thanks so much for reading! =)


End file.
